


everything we needed to say, we said without words

by anisstaranise



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: They’re right, he muses. There’s no telling what he’ll find on the other side of the mirror. There’s no way of knowing if he’ll be able to come back home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that was inspired by [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/158775040140/everything-we-needed-to-say-we-said-without-words) scene

Streaks of lightning spark before him where the mirror once was as his skin tingles where his fingers meet the fluid surface of the portal’s opening- like touching the surface of a lake warmed by the summer heat, he thinks- his heart thundering wildly in his chest. Adrenalin rages in his veins and his purpose burns hot within; he needs to find Eve.

“Wait-” Monroe says, voice small, trembling and wrought with worry. “-look, think about this! What if you can’t find her?”

“Or what if you find her but you can’t get back?” Rosalee chimes urgently, her worry matching that of her husband’s.

They’re right, he muses. There’s no telling what he’ll find on the other side of the mirror. There’s no way of knowing if he’ll be able to come back home.

 _Home_ ; the word reverberates in his chest- and on instinct he turns to Adalind.

Adalind- his home.

For all his life he’s felt something missing inside of him. In becoming a _Grimm_ , he had thought he had found his purpose, of the void being filled- but it wasn’t until Adalind and Kelly- and Diana- had come into his life that he realized what he had been missing all along. With them, this wonderfully mismatched family of theirs, he’s finally whole; finally home.

But despite the gravitational pull of home that’s anchoring him to _this_ world, the magnitude of his purpose tugs him hard to an unknown world through the opened portal. He needs to find Eve.

 _I have to go_ , he wants to say- the words tickling at the back of his throat, but words fail him, his tongue leaden with dread.

What if he _can’t_ get back?

There’s a throbbing in his chest, his heart weighing heavy inside his ribcage at the thought of never seeing his son again, of never seeing Adalind again. But just as he’s the man who loves his family, the detective that’s pledged to serve and protect, he’s also the _Grimm_. It is a destiny and conviction that sets his soul ablaze, that makes him _truly_ come alive.

In the absence of words, all he manages is a slight quirk at the corner of his mouth; _I_ need _to go_.

Adalind’s brows are furrowed, her gaze boring into him. He half expects her to ask him to stay, that they’ll find another way. Truth be told, he would’ve stayed if she had asked.

But Adalind says nothing as a myriad of emotions washes over her beautiful features. And he sees them all, _hears_ them all.

 _Go_ , he hears her say without words. _I understand_.

And in that moment he swears he falls for her more; this woman who’s lost so much, who by being a _Hexenbeist_ was long predestined to be a heartless, cruel being but despite it all, found the will and strength to break the mould. This woman he loves, he thinks fondly.

The opened portal crackles, drawing him back from his reverie. His eyes frantically trace over Adalind’s face, committing them to memory as Rosalee’s voice echoes in his mind: _What if you can’t get back?_

Just then, Adalind’s lips twitch in a small, brief smile. Brief but beautiful as always and he’s mesmerized. _Go. I understand_. And however brief, her smile refuels his purpose. _I need to find Eve_.

With that small, brief smile giving him courage, he lifts a foot off Monroe and Rosalee’s living room floor and steps through the mirror.

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the accompanying gifset [here](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/158775040140/everything-we-needed-to-say-we-said-without-words)
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
